Entrevista a Inuyasha
by valerita13
Summary: En realidad se puede entrevistar a todos los personajes solo que no pude ponerlos. Básicamente se le hacen preguntas a los personajes y el o ella tiene que responder. Más corto: Una Entrevista. Contiene bromas y tal algunas subidas de tono, pero bueno, espero pasen a leer y sea de su agrado.
-Hola queridos amigos de Internet, hoy les traigo, ¡Entrevistas a Inuyasha!

Primer entrevistado de hoy: Inuyasha

-Empecemos con la entrevista señores y señoras con ustedes Inuyasha.

No se oye un solo aplauso, ni grito, ni mierda, ¿Que esperaban en una habitación vacía solo con la "entrevistadora" (una mocosa infecta)?

-Gracias por la calurosa bienvenida…

-Siempre tan inteligente mi querido Inuyasha?

-Vete a la mierda, y a mal paso darle prisa.

-Por eso no duraste dos meses con Kikyo.

-Que te jodan.

-Que te den.

-Baka.

-Maso O.o Bien first question:

 **1-.¿En donde se te olvido el cerebro para que no lo trajeras a la entrevista?**

-Creo que Aome me lo pidió para conservarlo y asi un dia poder hacerlo funcionar y utilizarlo.

-A ya veo, pero no aclaramos que para esta entrevista los materiales serían; un cerebro y un lápiz?

-De donde saco yo un cerebro?

-Estas en lo cierto. Siguiente pregunta.

 **2-.¿Cómo se llama tu primer novio (a)?**

-Creo que ya todos la conocen, es Kikyo.

-Me cago en sus restos, habiendo tantas chicas...

-Bien pero es la verdad, te estoy respondiendo con sinceridad.

-No creo que ese pedazo de cerebrito tuyo, tan grande como lo que tienes allá abajo sirva para mentir. Pero bueno n.n

-Siguiente pregunta.

 **3-. ¿Crees que Sesshomaru es sexy?**

-No de echo no, y en que rayos estas pensando, claramente resultaría sexy para alguna chica pero no a mí.

-Callaos gentuza, Sesshi lindo es el ser más hermoso que la tocado la tierra #Sesshilovers

-Maldita fangirl, todas están locas

-No querido estamos Lokas con K con estilo…

-Siguiente pregunta.

 **4-.¿Cómo te sentías cuando te decían tu verdades, digo… cuando te molestaban porque eras híbrido?**

-Obviamente al ser tan joven me deprimí y resenti con la sociedad, creí que nadie me quería…

-Y ahora lo confirmaste.

-Exactamente...digo NO, ahora se que la gente de antes solo me trataba mal porque eso es lo que les enseñaban más que nada es por la sociedad y los prototipos…

-¿Y a mi que me interesa? Siguiente pregunta.

-Pero tú me preguntaste Baka, eres una idiota, encima que te respondo decentemente, mierda.

-En realidad pregunte, pero pensé que solo dirías "mal", además el único híbrido que conozco es la mula, así que eres como una jajajaja, con razón tan bruto y terco xd

-TE JURO QUE…

-yo juro que no me interesa, siguiente pregunta.

 **6-. ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga (o)?**

-Para que me molesto en responderte….

-Solo responde, por favor, no creas que tu presencia es celestial asi que apurate.

-Miroku.

-No dije amigos con derechos, dije amigos xd

-Eres peor que Aome, eres insoportable…

-Yo no te puse los cuernos con Hoyo.

-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ?!

-sin pasas, por favor.

-¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUÉ?

-Ya hombre tranquilizate que se te va a salir el hígado, era broma… o quizás no…

-pe-r-o-

-Otro Demóstenes ha nacido, solo callate, siguiente pregunta.

 **6.-¿Qué preferirías que tu padre mate a tu hermano o que tu padre te viole mientras tu hermano lo ve?**

-supongo...que me viole mi padre...

-Que asco hombre, eres tan, sólo iugh

-Entonces preferirías que maten a su hermano

-Yo no preferiría ninguna, estas enfermo. En realidad conozco un gran psicólogo en Londres que te podría ayudar.

-Bien solo siguiente pregunta…

 **7.¿1 y 1 no siempre son dos?**

-¿Qué?

-Baboso la pregunta es s no siempre son dos tú que crees.

-A mí me enseñaron que 1+1 es 2, y eso que tiene que ver?

-Me da igual yo solo pregunto mamadas a chupa pollas xd

-Te juro que te voy a lanzar un…

-Y yo una onda vital (no me canso de este chiste)

 **8.-Si una paloma te caga que harias?**

-Esa pregunta se debe a que..?

-En realidad me quede sin ideas, y por eso las últimas preguntas seran algo estupidas, pero ya tu sabes, solo responde.

-Mataría a la paloma.

-Sí claro con tu ataque de mono lavador de ropa morada con detalles grises super ultra mega especial lanzado con un especial cariño flotador.

-Estás muerta.

-Añadete a la lista porque no cuento con los dedos las veces que me han dicho que me van a matar, probablemente cuando sea tu turno ya estaré muerta, pero en fin Siguiente Pregunta.

 **9-. ¿Que opinas de la escritora?**

-Opino que esta loca y que necesita ir al psicólogo.

-No lo creo me mandaron a uno y me botaron al psiquiatra.

 **10.- ¿Por qué crees que son solo 10 preguntas?**

-Me imagino porque es tan bruta que se quedó sin ideas.

-Ajá y tú eres Albert Einstein.

-Pues porque no?

-Porque necesitas cerebro.

-Jódete.

 **11.- Jajajaja te engañe eran 11, ¿Cómo te definirías?**

-Supongo que soy un chico que siempre peleaba por los que ama, y como tengo alguien que proteger me vuelvo más fuerte.

-mmm, yo tengo otra definición…

-¿Cual?

-Un chico traumado, esquizofrénico, que no tiene nada que hacer por eso anda de vago por todo sitio en busca de una perla salvando gente que no conoce y que ni daría un centavo por él, el bastardo hijo maltratado que perdió su cerebro porque lo confundieron con un maní, y por esa razón no piensa antes de actuar y se lanza cual mono a la batalla.

-LA PUTA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ.

-La tuya.

-Vete a la mierda!

-Donde queda tu choza.

-Mejor me callo.

-Exacto. Siguiente Pregunta.

 **12-.¿Cómo calificarías esta entrevista?**

-Pienso que su entrevistadora es...

-A nadie le importa, siguiente pregunta. jejejeje

 **13-. ¿Cómo te sientes al finalizar esta entrevista?**

-Dios bendito, por fin me salvaste de esa loca, algo así.

-mmm, ya veo entonces, conoces la puerta, ya puedes irte.

-No, no conozco la puerta porque me trajiste en un saco de papas.

-Cierto, bueno, por ahí está la puerta.

-¿Por cierto, donde estoy?

-América.

-Madre santa!

-La mía, buano, no esta taaaan lejos.

-Eres una loca esquizofrénica te veo en el infierno maldita sea te detesto, eres repudiable, estúpida, imbécil, ojala te acepten en el cielo o en el infierno para que no tenga que verte!

-Oks

-Mierda

-Hasta que al fin se fue xd, Inuyasha me cae bien solo quería joderle, no olviden darle a laike xd y mañana (o la otra semana) publicaré el otro cap , si desean pueden hacerle las preguntas a los personajes o yo que sé, y cual quieren que sea él siguiente en pasar por el fic :).

#oks

#Sesshilovers


End file.
